


i want to be the only one for you.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: you're just like saturn to me - lovesquarefluffweek2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Square Fluff Week 2020, LoveSquareFluffWeek, Oh yes, Pre-Relationship, Secret love, confessions via bouquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: right now, though, this is my secret love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marichat - Relationship
Series: you're just like saturn to me - lovesquarefluffweek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628221
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	i want to be the only one for you.

**Author's Note:**

> (coughs up blood after i type this)
> 
> _day 3: flowers_  
> 

She jumped at the sound of something landing on her balcony, swearing softly when that action made her prick her finger on the needle she was holding.

She put her wounded finger in her mouth as she went to climb up the stairs to her loft bed, opening the skylight, and looking out.

Not a soul, not a thing out of place, except…

“Hello, what’s this?”

She found a single white flower resting on her cable-spool table. She didn’t know what it was by how it looked alone, but it was a very fragrant bloom.

Only one person could have left this flower on the table. 

She smiled. What was that cat up to this time?

Still, it was a nice flower, what did it mean? She took it down with her, already wondering if they had a small vase where she could place it in.

* * *

The next day was one of the rare days when she was early, instead of just in time for class.

She stopped in front of Alya and Nino, the two of them whispering swiftly and furiously at each other, not aware of their surroundings, discussing something so important so early in the morning.

“Good morning,” she said, hoping to catch their attention.

The two of them froze, before turning to her, wide grins plastered on their faces.

“Mari! Just the girl I wanted to see!” Alya shouted, loud enough that all the other students outside the school looked at them.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. Okay, something was going on. Alya was definitely hiding something.

“What’s going on?”

It was Nino that answered, “Nothing! Nothing at all, dudette. I mean… it’s just another normal day in our not-so-normal lives, don’t you think, babe?”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, definitely!” Alya agreed, nodding her head.

Suspicious.

They all turned when a familiar silver sedan stopped in front of school grounds.

“Thank you,” Adrien said to his driver, before the Gorilla drove off.

“Hi, guys. Good morning!” Adrien smiled at them.

“Good morning, Adrien,” Marinette smiled in return.

“Good morning, Sunshine!” Alya enthusiastically replied.

“Yo, mec, good to see you. Hey, can I… talk to you a sec?” Nino said, approaching Adrien and laying an arm around his best friend’s shoulders.

“Uh, sure?”

Marinette didn’t miss Alya and Nino sharing a look as Nino took Adrien away for their little talk.

What was that about?

“I hope you know you’re both acting pretty suspicious, Alya.” Marinette sighed, making her way into the school doors.

“Right, well, you’ll find out why soon enough, girl.” Alya said.

And to Marinette’s surprise, Alya brought her phone out and she was—of all things—recording Marinette. Okay, very suspicious. She was of the mind to turn around and run away, to wait out the hour before classes would begin. She’s been late before, she can be late again today.

But no.

They were already outside their classroom.

She steeled her nerves, preparing for the worst. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. _You can do this, Dupain-Cheng. Whatever it is that happened, you can get through it. You. Are. Ladybug!_

With that little push, she entered the room.

And her jaw dropped.

On her desk—and she was sure it was her desk, because they were strategically positioned so that they wouldn’t spill over to Alya’s part of the table—were flowers. Not just two or five stems, but an entire bouquet of them. The bouquet was artfully arranged. She saw red roses, pink tulips, those white flowers that she’d identified to be gardenias, sprigs of baby’s breath, and stems of yellow acacia.

Her face was as red as her superhero suit.

That cat. _That cat!_

“Wh-what…?!” She exclaimed, looking at the bouquet. Her mind was running a mile a minute, her heart beating hard in her chest.

“Yeah,” Alya’s voice said beside her. “It’s been there since we got to the classroom.” She was still filming Marinette’s reaction. “And let me tell you, I got here super early with Nino because we were gonna work on—SHIT!” She almost dropped her phone, stopping the recording. “We were supposed to work on the Chemistry sheets Mendeleiev gave us last week!”

She dialled a number, obviously Nino’s, and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

Marinette gave a secret smile at that. She had finished working on the Chemistry sheets two nights ago, thanks to… well. Thanks to a certain feline that made it his prerogative to drop by whenever he wanted.

Nino ran into the classroom a minute later, face pale, as he and Alya went to the back of the classroom to work on their homework.

Adrien leisurely entered, stopping to stare at the bouquet on Marinette’s desk, and then to her face.

He raised an eyebrow, smiling. (Heck, it looked like a smirk.)

“You really got that guy’s attention, huh, Mari?”

She blushed, stuttered badly like she did when she still had a massive crush on him. “Guy? Th-there’s go nuy, I mean there’s no guy! There’s just a c-I mean, I…!”

Adrien chuckled, taking a seat at his usual spot, but still facing towards her. “Really? The bouquet says otherwise.”

Of course Adrien Agreste also knew floriography. The boy was a closet romantic.

Marinette covered her heated face with her hands. She was going to kill that cat once she got her heart to stop wanting to escape from her ribcage.

It was so sweet of him, but also so, so embarrassing.

She couldn’t really stop the adoring smile on her face as she looked at the bouquet in front of her. She knew what most of the flowers in the bouquet meant, having freaked out about it last night after a search on the internet, looking for the name of the flower he had left for her, and then spent another hour reading up on flower meanings. _Oh, that cat._

To think his affections would jump from his Lady to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What did she ever do to deserve that cat’s love twice over?

She finally grabbed the bouquet, taking a deep breath at the blooms in her hands. She smiled.

If she had looked, she’d have noticed Adrien Agreste looking at her with the most loving expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> told y'all i liked marichat the most
> 
> twitter: [reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
